


Walk Of Shame

by UnknownUncut



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Alex trying his best, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Happy Ending, Gen, Igwe as well, Mikhaila is a good friend, Mimics (Typhon) friends for Morgan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teenage!Morgan, Typhon!Morgan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: After the events of the simulation, Alex decided to bring the Typhon down to Earth. Probably wasn't a good idea when the Typhon is more a child than a adult.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to do something for this fandom and my first try, I wasn't very happy with, so I'm making this and hopefully I did a better job here than over on the other one (which is just going to stay up). The title is from the band P!nk, who are awesome and you should go check them out. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to do something for this fandom and my first try, I wasn't very happy with, so I'm making this and hopefully I did a better job here than over on the other one (which is just going to stay up). The title is from the band P!nk, who are awesome and you should go check them out. Anyways, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Edit (4/7/2019): So as I was looking over some of the works, I have decided to re-write some of the chapters. If there something you would like changed or see a part that could be reworked that I didn't see, comment down below and I'll try my best.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

Dodge, side-step, twist out of the way.

If someone told Morgan that escaping from the base on Earth a few months earlier, he would have laughed at you, but now with him running down a corridor with angry security people chasing after him, well he’s not laughing anymore.

He slide around a corner and press his body up against it. The sound of shoes racing across the floor hurried past him and fade around the next corner.

Morgan chuckles and takes out his phone, shuffling through his playlist before landing on a song from P!nk. Quickly putting his earbuds in, he hurries down the hallway, trying to act natural.

Which only last three minutes, before the scary agents showed back up again, but this time with extra friends. Morgan gives them a quick wave before bolting down the hallway.

He slide around the corner before bolting. The hallway went from walls to windows, which overlook the other three floors below. Morgan ignore the view for now, before slamming right into Dr. Dayo Igwe when the man steps into the hallway.

Morgan tries to stop, however the floors are slippery and he’s not wearing his normal shoes, so he ends up sliding right into Igwe.

“Stop! Typhon!” multiple voices are shouting, gaining ground and fast.

The Typhon sits up, shaking his head and check his earbuds, before looking at Igwe, who’s laying out on the floor like a starfish. He chuckles but stops when one of the agents stop before them.

“Morgan–!” The guy got cut off as Morgan push off the floor, pushing the agent backwards, before racing off again. He got the elevator down the hall and manage to get inside before it close.

Letting out a sigh as the elevator travels down, he took out his phone. There’s a couple of texts from both Alex and Mikhaila asking him to come up to either Alex’s office or the cafeteria. He scowl and switch over to his music, picking a song from his ‘not in the mood’ playlist.

A ding startle Morgan from his thoughts before he step out. The lobby is busy during this time of day which is perfect. The doors of freedom are right there and are calling his name.

“Morgan–!” The Typhon jumps, looking around to see who called him, but couldn’t find the source.

The lobby is filled with tourist, school tours, security, and other important looking people. If Morgan wasn’t trying to escape from the base, he would had fun messing with them. Maybe later.

He pulls his hood up, but not over his head, and tries to hide his face as best as he could while not looking like he just robbed this place. Which is something else he can easily do but not in the mood right now.

The doors of freedom stood before him, like awing gates. He place a hand on the handle, and push it open. A hand grab his wrist and spins him around.

Morgan glares daggers at the man who grabbed him. Emilio Flores, a sharp young man who also his bodyguard aka babysitter that Alex Yu hired.

“Hey there Mor, how are you this fine morning? How about we head up to Alex’s office?” Emilio kept a tight hold on Morgan’s arm as the bodyguard leads him towards the elevators that are sitting off to the right of the lobby.

“I hate you…” Morgan said, but both know that the Typhon doesn’t mean it.

“I know.” Emilio is use to the Typhon’s bitter attitude after his near escape plan failing. The bodyguard, once they are in the elevator, pulls out one of Morgan’s earbuds.

“Alex wants to talk to you,” Emilio said. He nudge the Typhon, gaining his attention, “maybe you should tell him about why you’re trying to escape so much.”

Morgan scoffs, knowing fully well that Alex won’t let him leave even if the building is on fire. ‘ _The world isn’t ready to meet Typhons_ ’ said Alex after escape plan twelve failed.

The elevator ding, singling that they have reach their floor. Emilio steps off, keeping a tight hold on Morgan’s arm, as they head down to Alex’s office. Morgan can already tell that this conversation is going to be a painful one.

…

“ _Escape from this research madness!”_ Morgan huffs, tried of just listening to music. He been sitting outside of Alex’s office on one of the waiting chair for over an hour now. Of course Morgan knows it was going to take time for Emilio and Alex to take but for an hour. Frankly, he doesn’t remember how many times he been told to sit in this seat but he can remember the first time that he sat here.

It was after he found out about his mimic powers are in full use. Morgan been training with Igwe, being the only human to not be afraid of him. Everything was going fine until he turned into a laser by accident and ended up breaking a whole lot of stuff, even hitting a couple of people.

Igwe was the only one to not yell at him. Morgan understands, they were worried and were still getting use to Morgan.

Luckily, they started trusting him about a month later but Alex made the Typhon sit outside his office as he listen to all the people that were in the lab that day. Igwe sat next to him for the full four hours before Alex finally talked to Morgan, mostly just grounding him.

After that Morgan ended up sitting outside the office more and more, especially after trying to escape.

The door opens and Emilio leans out and motion him inside. Morgan got up and headed on in.

Alex looks up from his work and watch as Morgan takes a seat in front of him. Morgan made sure to take out his earbuds and give it to Emilio. Alex still looks the same as he was in the simulation, expect for maybe the outfit but other than that, yeah pretty much the same.

“Morgan, I’m just going to cut to the chase.” The older man sighs and fold his hands together. “You need to stop trying to escape–” he put a hand up stopping Morgan from speaking. “And I know that I can’t control you but maybe if you tell me why you are trying to than maybe we can figure it out.”

Morgan cross his arms. Don’t get Morgan wrong, he trust Alex with all of his being but sometimes the older Yu can be overprotective on things. However Emilio is right and he should tell Alex, but the fear of being reject stood strong as the Typhon spoke. “There’s this music festival going on in the city and I wanted to go,” he cuts Alex off before he can say anything, “the reason why I didn’t tell you is because you normally say no to that kind of stuff.”

The room fall silent as Alex takes in what the younger Yu had to say. Alex just stares at him, looking away for a second to cast a glance at Emilio. Morgan couldn’t see what Emilio’s reaction was since he’s standing behind him but whatever it was got Alex to finally say something.

“Emilio take…” Alex sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Take Morgan back to his room.”

Morgan had looked up in hope that maybe Alex would say yes at least once but the older Yu crush that wishful thinking. Emilio nudge the teen’s shoulder. Morgan stood up and follow his bodyguard out of the office.

The moment they step out from Alex’s office, Morgan took off. Emilio didn’t follow, knowing that the teen would head back to his room.

Emilio feels bad for the Typhon but understands Alex reasoning due to having younger siblings himself. Emilio plans on checking on Morgan later once the teen had calm down a little.

The bodyguard smirks and decided to go treat himself for a good job, probably get some strawberry tarts and bring back enough for Morgan as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prey by TryHardNinja ft. Daddyphatsnaps - I used one line from the song which you can find on Youtube.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music is in Morgan's soul, if he had one.

“Typhons aren’t ready to be fully introduce to the public, Morgan. The public needs time, Morgan.” Morgan huffs and rolls over onto his back. “The public can go suck-” He throw his pillow and let it hit the wall but it didn’t do anything to subside his anger.

He came back to his room after the talk with Alex. He knows that the older Yu is just doing his job but Morgan just wish for once that Alex says yes to something that Morgan says.

Morgan chuckles and rolls to lay on his side, facing away from the door. The door opens and someone walks in. Frankly Morgan doesn’t care who it is, not even if it’s someone who came to murder him right now.

“Morgan?” Emilio, of course it’s him. The bodyguard sat down on the bed but didn’t say anything.

The Typhon looks over at him, knowing that the bodyguard won’t go away until Morgan talks to him.

“Alex said that you can go to the festival for only an hour and then you come straight back here, no ifs or buts, alright?” Emilio said as he got up. “But if you don’t want to go then-”

“You must think I’m insane for turning that down,” Morgan got up and went to put his boots on.

Emilio rolls his eyes but went outside the room to wait for the Typhon. Morgan switch shirts and grab another sweater before going to the door, which slide up and let Morgan out.

“There are a few rules that Alex wants you to follow,” Emilio grabs the teen’s arm and pulls him in the opposite direction of the lobby. “Rule one, stay in my sights and rule two, keep your phone on you and if you need to talk to Alex at any moment, push this button,” Emilio had taken Morgan’s phone and showed him the extra button that been added to the phone.

Morgan nods, taking the phone, he jogs ahead. Emilio shakes his head and went after the Typhon.

…

Music Festivals were something that was only in dreams and on TV, Morgan never thought he be at one. The music was loud, mixing and mingling with new and old music, as people wonder through. Morgan wish he can listen to that music but Emilio told him to put his own music on for the meantime, until the music grows quieter.

Music is something that Morgan also wants to experience fully but Alex told him any sound that louder than whatever is not to be listen to. Which sucks if you want to listen to all types of music, but it’s probably for the best since Morgan doesn’t want to turn into a gooey mess.

The festivals is in the park, families and friends are walking around probably talking about their favourite song or band. Morgan watch one group of friends as they talk, friends that aren’t scientist or security.

Emilio nudge Morgan, regaining his attention, and points out a tent on the far side of the park.

‘They’re playing that band you really like’ Morgan glad that he can read lips or least Emilio would be saying, ‘The park that bean you real park,’ and no one wants that.

Morgan nods his head and follows along behind Emilio to the tent, which is deck out for P!nk which is pretty cool. He looks around the tent before running right into someone.

Morgan manages to catch himself before he’s fall to the ground but the other person wasn’t as lucky. He takes out one of his earbuds and went to help the person up.

“I’m sorry,” now that Morgan got a better look after helping the girl up, “I’m really sorry about that.”

She wave it off, “don’t worry about it.” She doesn’t seem to care that she been knocked over. “I’m Kayla,” she held her hand out and Morgan shakes her hand, “That’s Cliff,” she points out a person behind her and motion to another group that’s already leaving, “and the rest of our class that doesn’t care.”

Morgan nods his head. He looks over his shoulder to Emilio, who is busy with a stupid bobble head than worrying over the Typhon.

“And you are?” Kayla ask.

Morgan looks back at her, “sorry I’m Morgan.”

“Nice to meet you Morgan-”

“Kayla! We got to get going!” Cliff shouts, cutting her off. Kayla rolls her eyes.

“Well, nice meeting you Morgan maybe we’ll see you around,” with that she left, taking Cliff with her.

Morgan put his earbud back in, he’s not going to see them again so why get hooked up on meeting on the two. He turns back around and headed back towards Emilio. However the thought of being the twos' friend, even for a moment, still lingers on Morgan's mind.

The rest of the festival went fine, expect for running into Kayla and Cliff a few time. The two decided to let Morgan hang out with them for the rest of the festival, however they had to leave to get back to school when two o’clock hits.

Morgan walks with them to the bus, since they wouldn’t let him ditch them that easily.

“So what school do you go to?” ask Cliff.

“I’m…homeschooled?” Morgan shrugs, not really sure if that would work.

"Man, lucky” Cliff said, spinning around so he can stand in front of Morgan. “Anyways, its nice meeting you and hopefully we meet again.”

“Agreed, you’re not half bad.” Kayla ruffles Morgan's hair before following after Cliff to the bus.

With that Cliff and Kayla head to the bus and got on, making sure to wave goodbye to Morgan once more. Emilio walked over some time later and place a hand on Morgan’s shoulder.

“You okay? You haven’t moved here for an hour since they left.”

Morgan looks up at him, a small smile is on the Typhon’s face “I think I made some friends.” He sounds so happy that Emilio just had to hug him.

“How about we had back to base and get some ice-cream to celebrate on talking to people.”

Morgan nods his head, taking the hand that Emilio offered to him, and headed off back to the car. Today was a good day, hopefully tomorrow can be a good day as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you say anything, this isn't a great chapter but I tried and we met some people that I'm excited to introduce. I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one night? I know it's short but here's another one for the pile, and maybe, possibly, leading up to something.

Morgan rolls over onto his side when he heard the door slide opens. He sees Alex entering the room and came to sit on the edge of the bed. Neither one said anything but Morgan knows Alex wants to say something.

“Did you have fun today?”

Morgan shrugs. He sits up, using his right arm as support. “It was fine, I met some people and enjoyed some music, overall it was fun, and hopefully I can go back next year?”

Alex chuckles softly, turning some to face the Typhon. “I’ll think about it but now that you were able to go, are you willing to work with Igwe tomorrow? He just wants to run a couple of test.”

Morgan nods, rubbing his eye with his free hand. Sleep was calling him but he wants to stay up and talk to Alex a little longer.

“I’ll leave so you can get some rest.” Alex got up but felt something grab his hand, looking down he sees Morgan latching on.

“Sorry,” he let go, “it was stupid.” Morgan lay back down and face the other way.

“Nothing you can say or do will be stupid, Morgan, now what did you want?” Alex sat back down as Morgan moves to face Alex.

“Can you read me a story?” The Typhon ask, almost like the kid is waiting to be laughed at.

“Of course, how about the one my mother use to tell Morgan and me?” Alex ask.

The Typhon nods his head, pulling the blankets up a little.

“The story was about a mighty sword, who wonders the grand sea, in search for a teacher…”

Morgan yawns as the story came to a close and Alex was getting up. “Night,” Morgan said sleepy as he turns over and away from the door.

Alex chuckles softly, “good night, Morgan.” He heads to the door, making sure that Morgan is truly asleep before heading off to his apartment to turn in for the night.

He wonders, silently, as he makes his rounds before he leaves, how long he can hold off his parents before they come for a visit…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Underground Labs

“You need to sit still, Morgan, or going to end up with a needle in the eye” Igwe says as he set the needle down, giving the Typhon a pointed look.

“Sorry Igwe, it’s just I want to do stuff not sit!” The Typhon throw his hands up and lean back in the chair. The lab has been overly busy for the last half hour that Igwe and Morgan has been in there, mostly because important business people are coming. “Plus it’s too loud in here, can we move to another lab?”

Igwe sighs, picking up a clean needle, and turns back to the teen. “We can’t since everything we need is in here however once I’m done we can go see the underground lab, just don’t tell Alex.”

Morgan perks up, letting Igwe take the blood that he wanted. He always wanted to go down into the underground labs but no one had the key card to go down expect for Alex and Igwe, which is surprising.

“Hey you two,” said Mikhaila as she rolls her chair over to them, “how’s my favourite Typhon and scientist?”

“I’m doing fine, don’t know about Igwe.” Morgan shrugs, Igwe lifts the towel off the teen’s arm before placing a bandage.

“If Morgan stops moving I’ll be fine.”

Mikhaila chuckles and pokes the Typhon in the cheek, drawing his attention. “So I heard something about going to the underground labs, you know you’re not allowed down there, right?” She tilts her head.

Even off living in a building filled with people, Morgan still has a hard time understanding emotions even his sometimes. It’s mostly due to the fact that Typhons don’t have emotions, so all of this is still new.

“I know…” Morgan sighs, looking down some of his hair falling into his face but he doesn’t care.

“You didn’t let me finish,” Mikhaila nudges him, “you’re not allow down there but I am so I’ll help Igwe take you down there but you have to finish up here.” She chuckles and lowers her voice a little, “and if everything goes fine here I’ll take you out for ice-cream.”

“Alright the blood is sent to be tested so let’s go,” Igwe turns his chair back. The scientist held up a normal looking pen with the word ‘Yu’ engraved on the side.

Morgan got up, making sure that no one watching, along with the cameras, before shifting into the pen. Mikhaila catch the ‘pen’ and put it in the pen holder on the side of her phone case.

“We’ll only have ten minutes to get there than only three minutes to check things out, that’s all the time I’m giving us.”  Igwe set the timer as they head towards the exit.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Mikhaila said as the doors slide open with ease.

“I as well but we already set the plan in motion so let’s finish through.”

With that they two head towards the elevators, hopefully this goes well.

**…**

“Alright Morgan, you only got three minutes so be quick.” Igwe ruffles the teen’s hair as he went to the staircase at the far end to keep looks out. Mikhaila is at the other entrance keeping an eye out there.

Morgan put his ear bud back in, picking a random song, before looking around the place. There’s glass walls blocking both Morgan and what’s inside, he already knows that there isn’t any scientists on this level only Typhon.

He can see some Typhon but they are either already dead or the light isn’t on. So there isn’t much to see. Well until he reach the end. This one isn’t very big but there is Coral slipping through it, unlike the others. Morgan reach up and place two fingers into the Coral, it’s mostly sounds like static from a TV in a way.

“Khcc-!” Morgan jumps, dropping his hand from the Coral. He looks around but there was nothing. Expect for a mimic holding one of its arm? Tentacle? Thing in the Coral.

Morgan frowns and place his hand back in it.

“Hi!” the mimic happily waves its arm (yeah let’s go with arm) at Morgan.

The teen waves back, still very much confused.

“Leave the human alone, Khcc” said a more grumpy voice, another mimic, who’s slightly bigger than its companion.

“But Lupcc, they can understand us,” the mimic turns back to look at him, “right?”

Morgan nods his head slowly but couldn’t really said anything. He wonders if his Typhon side is what causing this.

“See!” The more hyper mimic jumps up in the air before pressing itself up against the glass. “No human can very understand us, I’m so glad you can!”

“It won’t matter in the long run, we’ll be killed soon enough for their experiments,” the grumpy one lower its arm back out of the coral and went back to curling into itself.

The hyper one didn’t say anything but did wave happily at Morgan once more before lower its arm down as well and went to its companion, probably to annoy it farther.

“Morgan,” Mikhaila grabs his arm, “time to go.”

Morgan nods and follows after her. The feeling of leaving the mimics behind weigh him down, like he shouldn’t leave them behind. However there’s really nothing for him to do, hopefully they’ll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry these guys aren't a one time thing, they'll be back. The next one is going to be something, hopefully you'll stick around to see. Hint: We're meeting another Yu...
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

The day has been a long one, especially after Alex found out that Igwe and Mikhaila had taken Morgan down to the underground labs, and now Morgan is stick helping clean out one of the labs before night shift comes in.

Morgan yawns as he set the cloth down, he been cleaning the counters for the past half hour. Normally he ask someone to come help him but Alex made sure that he can’t ask for help, not even from Emilio, who has been given the day off and went to spend it with family, which Morgan is glad that Emilio can go do that.

He sat down on one of the stools as he takes a look around the lab. The lab itself isn’t very big, maybe half of what a normal lab would be, but there is still a lot to clean. Morgan wonders who lab this belongs to, he knows that it’s someone a part of night shift but the question is who.

Night shift comes in about ten at night which is two hours after Morgan gets sent to his room. He hopes Alex doesn’t come back and send him to his room, he wants to know who works in this lab.

He spins the stool around so he can get off but he stops mid spin when something caught his eye. Shiny objects, one of his weaknesses. Morgan got up and head over to the side of the lab that he hadn’t gotten to yet. There’s different projects laying around, mostly scrap parts, but they all look pretty useless expect for the operator laying underneath the pile of useless junk.

Morgan push some of the stuff out of the way before pulling out the operator, he falls backwards not realizing that the operator was still stuck underneath stuff. Letting it sit in his lap, he looks it over.

The Yu symbol was on the side, the only thing pointing out of who might have owned it, especially since the symbol is faded and starting to peal.

He opens the hatch on the side, looking through the wiring he reattach a few before it whirled back to life.

It lifts out of his lap before going to just float around the room. Morgan stand up, he trying to remember some of the operators he had met in the simulation but all he remembers meeting is December and January.

“January and/or December?”

The operator turned back around, pointing the claw at him, “who are you and how do you know my name?” The operator sounds like Morgan, well the original Morgan, but gruffer sounding.

“My name is Morgan but we haven’t met here but in a simulation…”

“You’re too young looking to be to be Morgan, who are you really?” January, from the way of how he’s threatening Morgan it could only be January, moves closer to act even more threatening.

“I’m his…son?” Morgan shrugs, he doesn’t know how the operator would react to the news of the Typhon so he’s just going to keep that secret for now.

“And you want me to believe that Morgan has a son without telling me, actually where am I?” The operator waved its arm around to show what it means.

“You’re at TranStar base on Earth, my _father_ is still on Talos 13.” Morgan doesn’t like lying to January, especially after everything they gone through back in the simulation, but he knows how the operator will react so it best just to lie to the operator for right now.

“Talos 13?” January sighs, or a mimic of a sigh, before floating off. “Fine whatever, just let me be for now.”

With that the conversation died down leaving Morgan standing there by himself. He wonders quietly if it was a good idea to reawaken January but it’s too late now, plus he likes January, and December, as company.

Morgan grab the wash cloth once more and set to work cleaning the lab once again.

**…**

Morgan dance around the room, swinging the broom around as he goes. The music, after he found the stereo, is blasting. January opts to sitting on the desk out of the Typhon’s way, so not to be hit with a broom.

Morgan ends up tripping over a wrench but got caught by someone. He opens one eye before opening the other and sees a person.

She help the Typhon back to his feet before crossing her arms. “So you must be M, Alex and Morgan talks a lot about you.”

Morgan set the broom down, up against a wall, as he’s nubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “Yeah and you are?”

“Dr. Riley Yu,” her voice is cold compared to Alex’s, “I’m Alex’s and Morgan’s cousin.”

Morgan have heard about other members of the Yu family, like Alex’s and Morgan’s parents but nothing about a cousin.

“I work up on the Pytheas Moonbase,” Riley tilts her head, spotting January sitting behind him. “Huh, I thought Alex destroyed the last of the operators that his brother made.”

“Destroyed?” Morgan whisper, he didn’t want her to answer, the way she talks doesn’t sit right with him. “I found him in the junk pile and I thought I should see if I can bring him back…”

Riley just nods her head as she got close enough to look January over. She mumbles a lot as she looks January over, the operator didn’t move probably because she’s a Yu or scares him, because she is slightly scary.

“Have you told Alex yet?” She nod at January from over her shoulder, “or are you too busy cleaning my lab to do that?”

Morgan shrugs, “I was too busy cleaning your lab to tell him yet…”

Riley nods her head slowly as she turns back to the operator, she place a hand on top of it. She didn’t say anything for a while before turning back to look at Morgan. “How about we go get something to eat and we’ll talk more.” She chuckles softly, “I always wanted a nephew even if this doesn’t count.”

She shakes her head before walking back over to the door, which slides open with ease. “Alright, let’s go get late dinner,” she said, “I know this great Chinese restaurant that I want to try.”

Morgan nods and follows after her, making sure that January is on standby mode for the time being, however it seems that the operator might need more than just putting a couple of wires together to work properly.

**…**

Morgan surprised at how easily Riley managed to convince Alex to let her take Morgan out for a late dinner, but it could due to the fact about the phone call that Alex was having before they showed up.

Now they are sitting in a restaurant filled with people. Morgan never went to a restaurant before normally hanging out in the lunch room with everyone else, on both Talos 13 and at the TranStar base, so this is new.

“So what are you classes are you taking right now?” ask Riley, after she placed their order. She order for the both of them since Morgan doesn’t know a thing that’s on the menu.

“Classes?” Morgan ask as he set his phone down. He’s working on January’s new interface on both the operator and his phone.

"Yeah, are you taking art, science, something?”

“I don’t go to school, I’m home-schooled…” Morgan fidget with his bracelet on his wrist as he waits for Riley’s reply.

“Huh, I really thought that you would have gone to school since Morgan likes to talk up about sending his own kid to school one day.” Riley shakes her head, probably not believing what Morgan had said.

“It’s actually Alex’s idea of homeschooling me, _Dad_ had to stay up on Talos 13 to continue work,” a soft ding came from the phone and Morgan is so glad about that.

Riley just nods her head before looking at her own phone, probably work more than playing any games.

Morgan frowns, someone texted him, he’s surprised by the fact that his phone can text, but he doesn’t know who the number is.

_-Hey Ophelia its Virgil, you know the person you are stuck working with on our history project_

Morgan shakes his head, pulling up the messaged and text back:

**-Sorry Virgil but you got the wrong number.**

There was nothing for a solid two minutes but just before their food arrive, a text came back.

_-Oh, sorry about that…_

The food was set out for them and Morgan just set his phone back down, and forgetting about the text and Virgil. He wonders what’s going on with Alex and that phone call, and maybe, on the silent side, what is going on Riley and who else is he going to meet from the Yu family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this chapter ready for a while, just needed to edit something, however I don't know how to feel about it. This chapter was mostly to set up the next little bit of this story, exciting stuff, but I don't know how well I did for that.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Morgan huff, flopping backwards on to his bed. Something about tonight just doesn’t sit right with him. First, January, who he still has to fetch from Riley’s lab, than meeting Riley, which Alex probably should have been there for, and then some random person texting.

What’s next?

“Hey! Human?” Morgan tilt his head over to where the voice was whisper-shouting. However it wasn’t a person but one of the mimics from the underground labs.

“Uh, hi?” Morgan gives the Typhon a half wave as it quickly comes over to the bed.

“Oh how glad I am to see you, but right now I need your help to get Lupcc out since they are planning on testing us!!” One of the mimic’s arms reach out, wrapping around Morgan’s own arm, and starts pulling like a child trying to gain their parents attention.

“Alright, alright just let go,” Morgan got back up, letting the mimic hang off his arm, before he heads towards the door. He doesn’t understand why he wants to help them, probably because they are his own or it’s his human half wanting to save the two mimics.

His head hurts now.

“I suggest shifting into something else so it doesn’t look like I have a Typhon hanging off my arm.”

The mimic wraps its legs around his arm, shifting between different accessories, before settling and shifting into a simple bracelet with a heart hanging off of it.

Morgan raise an eyebrow at the choice, since it looks like Ms. June’s, the receptionist, own bracelet. He wonders where the little mimic had ended up before making it to his room to have this many choices for accessories alone.

The hallways are quiet as Morgan walks down them. He figures that most people are a sleep around 3 o’clock in the morning. Making a right, he finds himself in the lobby.

The lights are on, probably for night shift, but the lights near the front desk are on which is odd since the receptionists, a. don’t have a night shift and b. never leaves the lights are when they aren’t here.

Ducking behind the sofa that’s in the middle of the room when he heard voices coming from one of the hallways and are growing closer.

“You can’t possibly think this a good idea just because you don’t want your parents meeting M!” It sounds like Mikhaila.

“It’s not a bad idea, it would help M and give us new things to test.” Igwe.

“This is a choice that Morgan should be making not us,” Alex said as they walk into the main lobby.

“Your brother isn’t here, how can he make a choice like that?” ask Mikhaila.

“I wasn’t talking about my brother, who would wish to be here for this conversation but can’t, I was talking about M.” Alex stop at the desk, turning the light off before following the three to the exit.

“I’m afraid that M might not be old enough to make a choice like this, being only three,” Igwe tilts his head to Alex, not understanding what the other is going on.

“Yes I know but the kid seems more than enough responsibility to make this do this…” the conversation trails off as the three left the building.

Morgan knows that Alex doesn’t actually live here, having a nice place out in the world somewhere, but the older Yu tends to stay here just in case the Typhon needs anything. The fear that Alex might not be around creeps up on him.

“Hey, we need to get moving before they kill Lupcc.” The Typhon tighten its hold on Morgan’s arm, drawing him back to the now.

“First we need to find a key card, than-”

“Actually…” the Typhon mimics a nervous chuckle.

**…**

“Well that’ll work,” the door has a cart stuck in it so it would stay open, however it’s trying to close itself but just ends up hitting the cart.

The mimic shifts back, dropping off of Morgan’s arm like liquid, before going over to the door.

Morgan follows, pushing the door open, surprising the door just gives way like acid was melting it. Walking into the room, he took the place in. The coral is now gone, only a little is floating around the place, while most of the glass rooms are open, splatter of black ink (?) stained all over the walls and floors, some of it is also leading out of the rooms.

Morgan shakes his head and follows after the mimic. The smaller glass cage that Morgan had first met the two are now empty.

“They probably already took Lupcc, we need to find him!” The Typhon race the elevator on the end of the hallway. Morgan reach out and grab the mimic before the other could do that though.

“You can’t just rush in there, they’ll kill you as well.” Morgan set the mimic back down, “you need a plan.”

The Typhon didn’t say anything just stood there, if it had a face Morgan could say that it’s confused. “I never came up with a plan before, that’s not mimics work…”

Morgan sighs. “Than I’ll help you but first we’re going to need a key card to even think of using the elevator, so that’s should be our first step.”

“Hello, I’m a mimic!” The Typhon shifts into the key card that Morgan seen Mikhaila had used to get in here the first time.

Morgan picks the Typhon up, silently hoping that it works because that would be cool. He jogs down the hallway, knocking out the cameras as he goes.

The elevator’s doors are damage slightly, like it been in a fight with a truck but the truck lost.

“Here’s goes nothing…” Morgan slide the Typhon card through the key card slot. Nothing happened, probably because it shouldn’t work, however a soft beep rings through the creepy silence and the doors open. “That should not have worked.”

The mimic shifts back around Morgan’s wrist before he steps into the elevator. It’s going to be horror show down there, hopefully he doesn’t get into too much trouble once this is over. The fear slowly creeps back up on Morgan as the doors shut and it starts its descent down in to the abyss.

…

“The care center, that’s an odd name for this place.” Morgan steps out from the elevator, taking a quick look at the signs hanging up. He follows the blue tape line along the wall to the care center, hopefully it’s where Lupcc is being held.

“This place oddly creepy…” whisper the mimic. The mimic tightens its hold on Morgan’s arm as they continue down the hall.

“No kidding, I understand why Alex doesn’t want me down here, this place just gives you the creeps.” A silence overlap them, something about an empty hallway just upset things.

The hall dips in a little, making room for glass sliding doors. Morgan, using the wall to hide, looks through the glass. There seems to be a Phantom inside, destroying everything.

Morgan shakes his head and quickly left that area. The next pair of doors open up to a huge area where mimics are staying.

“This must be where Lupcc is!” The mimic, Morgan really needs to figure out the mimic’s names, shifts back and jumps off of Morgan’s arm. It taps the glass, alarming a couple of the Typhon on the other side.

However none of them cared.

“Have I told you I’m not well liked in the mimic community…?” A mimic of a nervous laugh.

Morgan picks the Typhon up, cradling it in his arms, as the doors slide open. The other mimics scattered away as Morgan walks through them. He checked for anything that could give them away as he walks.

A mimic is sitting on a tube over on the other side of the room, acting all grumpy. The mimic on Morgan’s arm shift back and race off towards the other.

"Come on Lupcc, we got to get out of here before they come back,” the mimic pulls the other’s arm to get it up but it’s not working.

Morgan wanted to just pick the grumpy mimic up and just carry them out of here but he just has to let the two mimics talk it out or else Morgan can’t don’t anything.

“Just leave me…there’s nothing else we can do…” The grumpy Typhon said. It turned away from the other but the hyper one wasn’t giving up.

“But there’s so much left to do, right?” The hyper one turn to Morgan, hoping for answer.

“Uh…” Morgan doesn’t know what to say. “There’s always-” Think Morgan!! “-different kind of sweets you can make?” Good job, Morgan.

The grumpy Typhon perks up, “if I say yes and leave with you, you’ll leave me alone right?”

The hyper one bounce around before jumping back on to Morgan’s arm, shifting back into the bracelet from before. The grumpy one just lazily slides off the tube and waddles over to Morgan and shift to a match bracelet, with a different colour heart. Morgan rolls his eyes and pick the Typhon up, sliding it on to his wrist, he turns and leaves.

The walk back to the elevator is a little unnerving. The feeling of being watch isn’t lost on any of the Typhons.

Morgan really hopes that Alex doesn’t finds out what happen, just because it seems that something big is already going on.

The elevator opens and Morgan enter. As they shut, he sees something turn the corner, heading back down the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex pace about his office, over thinking everything. The past few days have been an uproar, mostly because his parents are wishing to come here to meet their grandchild. He doesn’t really know what to do.

Emilio had kept Morgan away from the lobby, just in case his parents come early, which is something that they had done before and he was not happy. However there’s only so much that they can do to keep an over excited Typhon busy.

“There’s always-”

“No! Just no…” Alex turns around to see Riley standing next to the couch, leaning casually against it.

“Morgan, your brother, would have wanted M to go to school.” She smirks, knowing that she got Alex’s attention from simply mentioning Morgan. “Plus it’ll keep the kid occupied while Aunty and Uncle Yu are visiting.”

Alex scowls, he hates how right she is sometimes. “I’ll think about it, however there’s just too many possible that something will go wrong.” Alex shakes his head, the fear of the possibly of losing M too great for him to fathom.

“I think I know some people who are willing to look out for M while he’s at the school.” The Yu cousins look towards the door and see Emilio standing there, a smile on his face. “Plus they already like M so bonus.”

**…**

“So…School?” Morgan looks out from the window, seeing students and teachers making their way into the building. He fiddles with his bracelets as he looks at the building.

“Yep, Alex thought it might be time to try school.” Emilio held out the teen’s phone, earbuds attach, along with a piece of paper. “Plus this is great experience.”

Morgan looks back towards the bodyguard, almost silently pleading the man to not let him go. However Emilio wasn’t having any of it. He took off the bracelets and set them in the cup holders before taking his phone, being careful of the earbuds, before picking up his bag, something that he had for a while now. Alex offered to get him a new one but Morgan just couldn’t bring himself to since the bag was given to him by the original Morgan and it felt wrong to not use it.

“Don’t forget this or less you won’t’ be able to find your class.” Emilio held out the paper once more, a small smile on his face.

Morgan sighs but takes the paper anyways before crossing the street, earning him a shout from Emilio about road safety. He decided to follow the flow of students before trying to find the classroom, or the office.

**…**

First class is science which Morgan figures that Alex, or possible Igwe, had put it on the schedule. The class isn’t huge, about twenty people are sitting out in pairs at each desk. There’s also posters hanging up, science puns none the less.

He’s kinda lucky the teacher wasn’t here yet, he can’t deal with everything today. Morgan made his way to the back, where the only open seat is.

“Sup, Stranger.” Morgan jumps slightly when he heard…Cliff’s voice? He can’t remember but it’s something along those lines.

He smiles politely as he set his stuff down in the open seat, hoping that Cliff doesn’t want to strike up a conversation.

"You like science?”

Morgan shrugs, looking over to the older teen. “Yeah, my whole family is really into it.” He chuckles nervously, “but I’m more about blowing stuff up than actually making anything.”

Cliff nods his head, a laugh on the tip of his voice. “I hear ya and you’re in luck, you have the blowing stuff up master as your lab partner.”

Morgan chuckles softly, not use to the boosting.

“But I also know how to all this as well but blowing things up is way more fun.”

The Typhon tilts his head, not understanding. Cliff chuckles, taking out his notebook. “I know how to do everything that we’re learning about since my mom is a big help with it, so most of this is super boring.”

“My _uncle_ , Alex, has taught me some of this as well but it’s more of my _aunt_ and _uncles_ that had helped me a lot more.”

That’s when the teacher came in, dropping papers, hair sticking every which way, but the coffee has made it in one piece.

Throughout the class, Morgan had a blast. Mr. Espresso is upbeat and made the lesson actually something that Morgan would listen to, even though Cliff looks a little bored by the time they are actually allowed to do something Cliff had perked right up and got to work.

So science so far is awesome, even though it’s his first day.

**…**

“So what do you have next?” After class Morgan decided to stick close to Cliff for the time being until he has the feel of the layout of the school.

“Uhmm,” the Typhon looks over the schedule, “English?”

Cliff chuckles, throwing an arm around the younger teen, as he led him towards the stairwell. “Then the 3rd floor is the place to go.”

“Why?” Morgan tilts his head forward and open so he can look up at Cliff.

Cliff sighs before answers, “the 3rd floor is where the English room is along with language arts and the music room, there are other classrooms but we don’t really use them.”

“And the other floors?” Morgan step through the door that Cliff had opened and followed the guy up the stairs.

“The floor we were just on was the 1st floor which has the science and art room while the 2nd floor which we are just passing has the gym plus the café, however to get outside from the gym you have to go through the 3rd floor.” Cliff looks over his shoulder to the Typhon, “but don’t worry you’ll figure it out.”

**…**

The English room is more plain then the science room, which has posters and colour, since room has nothing on the walls and really no colour.

Morgan looks around the room, he notice some people of science however there’s more people in this room so he guess not all of them are in science. But unlike the science room there are seats to spare.

“Hey, Morgan!” He perks up and looks over to the back of the classroom to see Cliff sitting with Kayla?

He walks on over and takes a seat next to Cliff. “So how was science?”

Kayla has opt to leaning over her table just to talk to the two in front of her. Morgan turn in his chair to face her so she doesn’t next up falling over and hurting herself.

“It’s okay,” he shrugs.

Cliff laughs but it ends up being a cough before he spoke, “Mr. Espresso actually likes Morgan which is surprising since his favourite students are normally Drake and them.”

Kayla looks surprise, like this isn’t something that happens. “Then you’ll be just fine here than.”

“Alright class settle or I’ll send you to the office!”

English was more intense, the teacher never said her name and no one called her by her name, Morgan guesses that no one even knows what her name is, and the minute people had gone quiet so went all speedster on everyone and talked really fast.

Morgan had one word written down from the whole class and that’s the word ‘help’.

Luckily, Cliff and Kayla are nice enough to share the notes that they had gathered.

**…**

The next two classes, Language arts and music, were boring and nothing exciting had happened in them, other than that he got paired with Nico, who wasn’t even there. So he guess it someone he’s hopefully gets to meet Monday.

However last class was something. Cliff, who came to get him after music, took him to the gym and introduce him to the teacher. The gym teacher is a very nice lady, Mrs. Dodgéball, well before class started.

“Today we are running laps, so pair up!” The teacher made a spinning motion with her hand. Morgan doesn’t know what it means but he kinda wish that Cliff or Kayla are here.

“Sanders!” A kid wearing an oversize hooded jacket sweater thing and the gym uniforms that the school makes you wear, perked up and looked over to the teacher. “You’ll be working with Yu!”

The teacher pointed over to Morgan, who just wants to hide and hopefully never be seen again.

The teen stood there, waiting. Morgan quickly got up and made his way over. The other left so Morgan follows after.

“Three laps, don’t get them down today you’ll do them Monday during first! And no slacking, you have to at least act like you're trying!” She blows the whistle and everyone took off at their own pace.

Morgan follows the other teen, he really need to learn his name. It was fine until the teen sighs and slows down next to Morgan. “Virgil.” He sticks his hand out which the Typhon shakes.

“Morgan.”

“Do you like music?” Virgil ask.

Morgan nods his head, “yeah love it but I can’t listen too much of it.”

Virgil nods his head as he takes out his earbuds from his jacket pocket, which doesn’t seem to be bothering him much. He held out one side to Morgan, who take it.

“I hope you like ABBA because that’s pretty much the only good music on Patton’s phone.”

Morgan raise an eyebrow, not knowing who Patton is.

Virgil chuckles softly before answering. “His my friend but he got the flu so he couldn’t be here today but you can meet him when he comes back on Monday.”

Morgan nods his head as the two fall in to a comfortable silence.

By the end, the two didn’t finish all three laps but luckily on Monday they only have to do one lap which is a plus.

**…**

“So how your first day of school?” Emilio ask. Morgan shrugs, setting his bag in the back seat before garbing his bracelets and putting them back on.

“It’s was okay, made some friends…I think.”

Emilio nods his head, glad to have something to report back to Alex with. “How about you give Alex a call, tell him about your day.”

Morgan nods his head and doing just that. However when the phone connects it wasn’t Alex on the line.

“Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for whoever was waiting for this and got this ending. I tried but I didn't really know what I wanted to do, I know that I wanted to something about the school and some of the people that we met so far, so yeah.
> 
> But hey, who's the mystery caller? There's still a lot of characters still left in the Prey games, so which one could it be?
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed.


	8. Step by Step by Step

The whole car ride back was nerve wracking. Morgan couldn’t sit still, just wanting to get back to base as soon as possible. Emilio on the other hand is ready to pull the car over and wait for someone else to come get the Typhon.

When they got there, the whole lobby area is filled with people. Reporters and media for the most part. Emilio grumbles, not pleased to see that many people in the lobby since it’ll take longer going the back way.

“Let’s just go the front way, easier and quicker.” Morgan has been staring out the window looking into the building.

“I know you want to get to Alex’s office quicker, Morgan, but we should just take the long way around, just to keep you out of trouble” Emilio said.

Morgan knows that the bodyguard right but he really wants to get up to Alex’s office.

Emilio turn the car back on as he speaks. “I know you want to get there quickly but Alex would like it if you go the back way, okay Morgan?” He looks over to the passenger seat, however there’s no one there. “Oh no…”

**…**

Morgan shoulder the door open, keeping his head down, and walk into the lobby. There’s about thirty or more in this one space, which is understandable. Luckily he put his earbuds in just before entering. Everything is loud, too much talking for his liking.

His first plan was to keep to the walls and make his way to the elevators but that plan backfired when he forgot his bag in the car. His second plan is to make his way to the desk and get a key card there.

Making his way through the reporters proves to be a challenge. He had to elbow his way through, the feeling of shifting into other objects just to get through is overwhelming but he doesn’t want to since someone might figure it out.

Typhons aren’t well liked, no matter what everyone at Talos 13 had said.

“Watch where you’re going!” shouts one of the reporters when he tried going around her.

Morgan got push to the ground when she spin around to yell at him. With quick thinking, and slow reflexes, he shifts into a pen. The woman looks around confusedly before huffing and turning back to the person she was talking to.

Morgan shift back, making sure no one is watching, and made a dash for the front desk.

“ _You’re just like us!_ ” shouts Private, a name he came up with about a week ago.

“ _We’ll talk about this later, Private_.” Morgan can hear the grin in lieutenant’s voice.

Morgan forgot the two have been with him. The desk came into view but there’s some reporters standing around it, while two others are talking to Ms. June and the night shift receptionist.

He looks around, making sure no one is looking this way, before he turns to the desk.

“Do you two mind finding the elevator key card? Oh and don’t take it just be able to shift in to it, please.”

The mimics slide off of Morgan’s arms and started their search. Morgan block them from view as much as possible but you can only do so much when their two Typhons running around.

“ _Is this it_?” Lieutenant shift some papers out of the way, showing Morgan a purple key card with the elevators symbol, and the Yu symbol, on the front. Morgan gives a little nod and the two mimics came rushing back, turning back into the accessories they were before.

“Hey! What are you doing?” a man walks over, wearing a peach colour trench coat like one of those movie detective wear.

Morgan doesn’t know what to do. He should have stayed with Emilio and go the back way.

“Uh – I was checking with the front desk on when we can head up?” Morgan lied.

The guy nods his head. “See this is what I want,” he turn away and shouts to someone, “Owen take notes of this.” The guy chuckles and turn back to Morgan, “good work Kid.”

Morgan sighs, turning away from the reporter. “When did they say we can head up?”

“Uh – When – uh – Mr. Yu comes down and states the opening of the news room?”

The reporter had a thoughtful look on his face as he turns away and head back to wherever he came from.

‘ _Hopefully I never have to do something like that again_.’

Morgan quickly left the receptionists and head over to the elevators. He push past people, making sure to stay away from that one guy, and stop before the glass doors.

**…**

“ _I can’t believe it! You’re just like us! A Typhon!?_ ” Private had shift back to normal and now is jumping around the elevator, not believing a thing that just happened.

“ _How are you a Typhon? And what type of Typhon are you?_ ” ask Lieutenant. The mimic has been lazily hanging off of Morgan’s ride the whole time.

“I’m just half Typhon the other half being human but what type, I don’t know.” He shrugs. Now that Morgan is thinking about it, Alex nor his brother really told him anything other than the basics, and science.

“ _Half Typhon!? That’s even better!_ ” Private wraps its arms around Morgan’s arm and swings itself up to the teen’s shoulder. “ _I wonder how the Queen is going to react to you…_ ” The Typhon trails off in thought.

“What?” Morgan tilts his head out of the way of Private. “There’s a Queen? What about that big guy, the – uh – Apex Typhon?”

“ _Apex? No, no that Typhon isn’t the Queen just her ‘kid’ I guess you can say, the Queen is much larger._ ” Lieutenant shifts back into its bracelet just as Private swings back down to Morgan’s other arm and shifting back into the heart bracelet.

The doors open reveling a slightly scared looking Morgan.

**…**

Alex’s office is the only office on the top floor, however Morgan does know that the night shift has passages leading to secret labs behind the walls.

He should find those labs again, maybe there something in them that can help with getting January back up and running properly.

However that’s not the here and now. He stood outside the door, voicing echoing out towards him. Normally Morgan just walks right in, or sit in the chair and wait for Alex to come get him, but the overwhelming feeling is starting to crowd in.

“Morgan?”

Said Typhon jump, spinning around, and seeing Igwe standing there with Mikhaila and Danielle.

“What are doing outside Alex’s office?” ask Danielle. She’s sometimes nice, making sure that he stands up for himself and making jokes about quitting on a daily bases.

“I…I really don’t know” Morgan said.

Mikhaila pats his head before making the door open. She push him through the door, knowing that he wouldn’t follow them through.

“Hey, you guys got a visitor!” Danielle said.

The two people in the room looks over. Alex looks over top of the chair while the person in the chair spins around to face them.

“Hey M, miss me?” ask Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to say, for whoever was hoping for this, I'm sorry. I'll try to get the next part out as quickly as I can but school has started and it might not let me but I'll try.
> 
> Question: Do you like the little surprise visit from Morgan?
> 
> I realized while going back through that I made it out that maybe Morgan (Sr.) isn't around anymore but don't worry he's alive guys and he's going to make this story a little bit more interesting.
> 
> One more thing. What do you guys want Morgan and M to do, like go to the park or maybe dinner but with (most) of the Yus, while they catch up? Love to hear from you guys.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


	9. Pumpkins and Typhons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a special like a TV show special in a ways. We'll get back to the plan story in a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not proud of this only because I couldn't figure out the words and I haven't written or touch anything of them for a little while but I'm not give up on this fic and I'll finish it, hopefully.
> 
> If you haven't guessed, this is for Halloween and since it's tormorrow and I was planning on writing something for Halloween why not now - a day...night before Halloween.
> 
> Another thing before we start, Morgan (the original) is called Morgan while Morgan (the Typhon) is going to be called M to keep things straight.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

“What are you doing?” ask M.

Morgan looks up from his place on the floor of his own private lab to see M standing in the doorway. He motion the teen to come over. M went and sat down next to him.

“I’m planning on craving from pumpkins when Alex is finish with his paperwork.” Morgan nod his head once he deemed the pumpkin to be perfect. “Our grandmother started pumpkin craving with us before Alex headed off to college and, well, I thought maybe we could do cravings again.”

M looks from Morgan to the pumpkin then back to Morgan before quickly standing up and running out the door. The older watch the Typhon run out the room but decide to just go back to his pumpkins.

A few hours passed when Morgan head enough of the quietness of the lab and went to the break room, hoping that maybe someone is there. The hallways are quiet, none of the other scientists are hanging about. Morgan frown, not liking the fact that there’s no one about.

This wouldn’t normally happen up on Talos 13 since everyone is there and have jobs to do no matter what time it is but here on Earth…Morgan lean around the corner – noticing no human soul – before turning the corner.

He knows that it’s still day shift since he checked the time just before leaving the lab. Maybe he read the timetables wrong. No he couldn’t have since Alex always tells him if there’s a change, even back on Talos 1, back when things didn’t make a whole a lot of sense.

Was this hallway always this long?

He quicken his pace a little before turning into a full on running. He slide on the floor, grabbing the edge of the door frame, before stopping in front of the break room.

Morgan rock on his heels as he waits for the doors to open. When they do open, he sees Alex, Riley, and M standing around the island. The pumpkins he been looking at earlier are now sitting on top of the island, knifes and other tools for craving are also laying out on the table.

“What are you three doing?”

M and Alex jumped while Riley just raise an eyebrow at him, as if she’s ask some silent question.

“We’re waiting for you so we can crave pumpkins” Riley said.

M happily nods his head in agreement while Alex sighs, like he been dragged into this – which is most likely what happened.

“They said it would be fun and the couple of years that we done it has been fun so…?”

“Also I never craved a pumpkin but from what the two minutes of research I did said its fun!” M smiles, bouncing on his heels. Something that Morgan use to do when he was younger.

“Alright but I’m totally going to beat both of you.” Morgan walked over, taking one of the better pumpkins.

“Is that a challenge?” ask Riley.

"Maybe it is – what are you going to do about it?”

Alex push the two cousins away from one another. “Alright you two, there’s no-” The guts of the pumpkins hit him in the face which change his tone. “Oh you two are so going down!”

M stood there as the three Yus trash talk one another. He decided to take one of the smaller pumpkins and, with the help from Private and Lieutenant, he takes a gamble on craving the pumpkin.

“And done!” the Yus shouts. They glared at one another.

In the time of them craving their pumpkins, Emilio, Mikhaila, and Igwe had join them.

Mikhaila put her phone down while the other two also stopped what they were doing to give their attention to the three.

“So you want us to, what, judge your pumpkin?” ask Igwe. The three nod and agree. “Fine, let’s see what you got.”

Alex turn his pumpkin around to show that he went with the classic horror face. With the scary grin and the eyes in a scary fashion. 

Morgan spins his around to show that it’s one of the more lighthearted faces. With a grin that stretch from one end to another. He also tried craving hear eyes but seemed to give up on the idea hallway through so now they look like the eyes that you give the surprise meals that the break room gives out on Thursday.

While Riley, when she turn her around, they see a horror face that just might give Nightmares nightmares.

The three judges were about to judge when M spoke up.

“Can I join?” he ask. They completely forgotten about the young Typhon standing at the far end of the island.

“Of course you can” said Mikhaila.

M nods his head and turn his pumpkin around. It’s not that great. The face was lope sided and one of the eyes were destroyed but overall for M’s first time craving a pumpkin it’s better good.

Morgan throw an arm around M, giving him a sideways hug. “I think it lovely.”

“Especially for your first time craving a pumpkin, nice work” said Alex.

M chuckles softly, just happy that everyone around him is happy. For his first Halloween on Earth, it’s pretty awesome.


	10. Chapter 10

The stars shine brightly outside TranStar 13. The station is quiet as mostly everyone headed off to bed.

The Typhons that are hanging out in the lower part of the station are the only ones awake. M being one of them have opted to sneak his way up to the higher levels of TranStar.

The young Typhon found an empty hallway with giant windows looking out towards the grand nothingness. He took a seat on the floor with his legs crisscrossed.

The stars dance and shine as M watch them from his place on the floor. The longing to leave this place to strong but the fear is stronger.

"What are you doing up here?”

The Typhon looks away from the window to the man standing before him. M never seen this researcher before. The man is wearing the TranStar uniform along with a white lab coat however nothing else really stands out.

The man brush his black hair out of the way as he looks around, probably searching for someone else to deal with him.

“Come on, I’ll take you up to Alex’s office, probably a better place for ya anyways.” The researcher held his hand out, waiting calmly for the Typhon.

“You’re not…scared?” Words are still new, Typhon use a different method to ‘speak’ to one another but humans don’t use that system.

The researcher chuckles softly. “No, why would I be.”

M looks from the researcher’s face to the offered hand. He sighs softly and took the out stretch hand.

“My name’s Dr. Morgan Yu.”

“Everyone just calls me M….”

…

"M? Is everything alright.” The Typhon shakes his head, looking up to see that Morgan had gotten up. There’s a hand on his shoulder, grounding him, while Morgan had the same kind smile of before.

M wrap his arms around the older Yu, hugging him tightly. A soft chuckle came from above as Morgan wrap his arms around the young Typhon.

“I’m so glad you’re here…” M said once he pulled away. He stops, stepping away to get a better look at the researcher. “Wait what are you doing here?”

Morgan tilts his head slightly, a thing he does to get his point across sometimes. “I can’t just come and visit my favourite Yu?”

A faint ‘hey!’ could be heard but M chose to ignore it. “Well…it’s just…you’re so busy, I thought you couldn’t.”

“Well I found time and I plan on spending them with you and Alex, plus Riley if she wants to.”  Morgan add the last part quietly but M heard it but didn’t comment on it.

Alex decided to let himself known as he got up from his chair and came over. He place a hand on both Morgan’s and M’s shoulders, gaining their attentions.

“How about we go to that little restaurant that isn’t from here, it gets both of you out and about,” Alex said before turning to his brother, “plus you can eat something other than the space food up on TranStar 13.”

“Sure why not” Morgan agreed. “But first I need to drop my stuff off than we can go, alright?”

“I’ll take you to your office.” Alex motion for his younger brother to follow him out of the room.

M stood there. Mikhaila place a hand on the Typhon’s shoulder. “Come along, Igwe wants to run a couple of tests before you leave.”

The teen didn’t say anything has Mikhaila lead him out of the office. He’s still not over the fact that Morgan is here but won’t be staying since he has an office here and not a room.

Hopefully he can actually talk to Morgan instead of Alex doing all the talking.

And is he going to say about Lieutenant and Private, but that’s a problem for another day. Right now he just has to live through dinner with both Yus, hopefully Riley isn’t joining them. M doesn’t believe he’ll survive with more than two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry with the long wait but also for the short chapter. This chapter has been giving me problem but also my charger for my computer quit on me for a little while so I couldn't write anything but it's working now so hopefully I can get another chapter out soon.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

The restaurant that Alex had suggested is a little family owned place that’s looks like the combo between a coffee shop and one of those buffet places. It’s not overly crowd, a nice place for someone to get away from everything, like work.

Morgan decided to stay next to M while Alex talks to the owner of the place, it turned out that the two of them had went to college together. Something that Morgan didn’t know about, which is fair since he didn’t really bother to look into Alex’s life ever much.

“Man Alex talks a lot” M said. He brush his hair out of the way, something he had picked up from Morgan on the ride here.

“That’s Alex, he once managed to get the pizza delivery man’s number for the thirty-six seconds he was at the door.” Morgan shrugs.

Alex gives a wave to the owner as he came back to the other two Yus. “This way,” he motions them to follow him to a back table. There’s five chairs set up which is odd since there’s only the three of them.

M decided to play the safe game and sit between the older Yus. Morgan ruffles the teen’s hair while Alex picks the menu up, Morgan following suit.

The menu in question is something else. It’s not that he doesn’t understand, already translating most of the words, but the fact that some of the words aren’t translatable. Which sucks if you’re a Typhon.

Lieutenant and Private has to agree from where they are watching. M had set one of his arms on the table while the other had pick up the menu.

“ _The only thing on here that I understand is the salad, I wonder how that tastes?_ ” Lieutenant said. The older mimic is trying really hard not to shift back in front of Morgan and Alex due to Private talking.

“ _Oh! Maybe we should start with dessert! Do humans start with desserts…?”_ Private has been swinging back and forth lazily while M quietly listen to Morgan, whose kind enough to help out with what some of the menu items are. “ _M, you should ask Morgan if we can have dessert first!_ ”

“ _We can’t have dessert first–_ ” Lieutenant was cut off by M putting the menu down and covering both mimics so they stop their arguing.

“So how’s was your first day of school?” Alex ask.

Morgan looks over the top of his menu.

M, however, just shrugs. “It’s not bad…I have chemistry, English, gym, music, and language arts.”

“Shouldn’t you have math?” Morgan ask, rising an eyebrow.

“Alex was homeschooling me so I’m pretty head of the math class for my grade…” M doesn’t understand why he’s having a hard time talking about school. It’s was the one thing he really wanted to talk about when he got back but now, after everything, he doesn’t really want to. “I also meet some people, they’re cool.”

Morgan nods his head as he listens to M. Before lone a waitress came over and got their order. Alex ended up order two more dishes which confused both Morgan and M.

The bell, that’s sits proudly overhead of the door, dings loudly in the quiet restaurant. M looks up from the game that Morgan is playing to see a couple walking in.

The couple looks familiar, like M had seen them somewhere before but can’t place them. The woman had her hair neatly and had decided to wear a plain white blouse and a black pencil skirt, she seems fairly nice. The man seems much more formal and stern, there isn’t much for M to go on.

Morgan had grab hold of M’s arm, his grip much tighter than the scientist was meaning to. “Alex?” the older Yu didn’t say anything, or haven’t heard Morgan. “Alex!?” Morgan kicked his brother in the leg, settling M. “Please, for the love of everything holy, you did not invite our parents to come have dinner with us?”

Alex finally looks up, having looked back for a quick second, before shrugging. “Surprise?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated this! I didn't really know how this turned out since at this point I'm just happy that this chapter is finish. Also I didn't mean to leave it on a cliffhanger, have to save some ideas for the next chapter.
> 
> Hopefully I didn't mess up their parents to badly but this is the first time I'm writing them so bare with me on that.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep them in character but probably to make this work I have to play around with their characters, I hope you don't mind.


End file.
